rocketpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Twister Rodriguez
Maurice Twister 'Rodriguez '''is one of the lead characters on ''Rocket Power. Twister hates being called Maurice and only Violet Stimpeton and his mom can call him by his real name. He has the good fortune to be the best friend of Otto Rocket, and has the disadvantage of having Lars for a big brother. He was the neighborhood squid until Sam came along. His street address is 79 Ozone Street. The role of Twister was played by Ulises Cuadra and later by Gilbert Leal. Appearance, dress, and equipment Twister is of rather light complexion for a Latino, with a freckled face and orangeish hair.This is because he may be half hispanic, or multiracial, also hinted by his brothers name. His predominant outfit consists of white Puma basketball shoes with red stripes, green cargo shorts, a gray tee shirt overlaid by a blue tank top, and a striped brown Kangol flat cap, worn backwards. These items are all a little too big for him, giving him a baggy, almost cone-like profile. Twister once wore a different hat in the episode Twister's Hat. He wears boxers. Twister is also hardly ever without his VHS camcorder; he is always on a quest to document "the dopest footage" of all time. Twister doesn't do very well in school and he's unorganized. Activities Twister, like Otto, is a very good surfer, skateboarder, and rollerblader. From a competition standpoint he is often in Otto's shadow, but one of the few activities he is better at than Otto is in street-luge. Quirks .]] Twister is somewhat gullible and superstitious; he is often easily tricked by Lars and his friends for their enjoyment. He is extremely messy, once forgetting what the floor of his room looked like because he hadn't cleaned it in so long. He also once mowed his parents' shag rug because he "thought it would grow back." Like Sammy, he seems to have a cast iron digestive tract and will devour anything marginally edible; e.g., fish tacos with Limburger cheese. Burritos such as would be found at an AM/PM in our world are a favorite of his, as are "Freezie-freezes" (freezer pops). He has a plastic bed liner "just in case." Probably a fear that the bed-wetting he experienced as a younger child will return. Twister is quite knowledged in outdoor survival, due to his watching of a TV cartoon named Gung-Ho Gopher which incorporated sound, practical advice on what to do if things go wrong. Twister seems to attract the attention of numerous girls in the show, such as Leilani Makani , MacKenzie Benders , and various "fan girls" as seen in the episode "Beach Boyz & A Girl". However, Twister becomes annoyed by the fan girls, is afraid of MacKenzie, and brushes off Leilani's crush, showing that he may not be ready for girls, just yet. Influence The design of DCAU supporting character Bucky Buenaventura may have been influenced by Twister, having likewise been voiced by Ulises Cuadra and having a similar manner of speech, complexion, and hairstyle. Rodriguez, Twister Rodriguez, Twister Category:Males Category:Characters